Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas and, more specifically but not exclusively, to feed assemblies for reflector antennas.
Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Reflector antennas may utilize a feed assembly wherein a sub-reflector is supported proximate the focal point of the reflector dish by a waveguide and dielectric cone. The feed assembly may be coupled to a hub of the reflector antenna by fasteners.
The orientation of the feed assembly may be rotated to select a desired signal polarization, typically in 90-degree increments.
If sealing between the feed assembly and the hub is inadequate, RF leakage between the feed assembly and hub may generate backlobes in the antenna signal pattern, degrading electrical performance of the antenna.
Feed assemblies are typically designed and manufactured in several different operating-frequency-specific embodiments, requiring significant engineering, procurement, materials, manufacturing, and inventory expense.